


The First Time

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Time, Gen, Muggle London, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Harry runs into Draco in Muggle London.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hermione18802 for beta'ing!
> 
> This is February's drarry drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt: First(s)
> 
> Word count: 218

 

The first time I saw him I thought he was beautiful.

 

The first time I spoke to him showed me he wasn’t.

 

The first time I saw him after the war took my breath away.

 

His hair was bold and rich, yet no longer blond. It was as dark as an opal and as brilliant as the sun. I approached him with no plan on my mind and stopped in front of him in the middle of Muggle London. I let my eyes wander and noticed he had been buying groceries.

 

He turned towards me and a second later had a dumbstruck expression on his face. He composed himself in a flash and said, “Potter.” 

 

It wasn’t a question or a statement; just an observation. 

 

“Malfoy.”

 

A pause. And then–

 

“Thank you for speaking on my behalf–”

 

“I still have your wand–”

 

Silence fell; there was so much we had to say, so much to clear up. But those conversations were not made for Muggle London.

 

He looked down as he cleared his throat and said, “Would you like to join me for a cup of tea at the Manor?”

 

I didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes.”

 

That was the first time we properly talked about all the hardships we had both faced during our lives.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr: https://inevitabledrarry.tumblr.com


End file.
